Unable
by jato unit
Summary: one shot . slash . JacobxEdward . Everyone has their inabilities. However, they make themselves more obvious in some more than others.


**AN: **I was not kidding when I said I was on a Twilight high. Plus I need to find a way to get rid of the horrendous writer's block that has been plaguing me for months, which means I throw out as many one-shots as I possibly can. Fun fun! Anyways, flame me all you want, but I did warn you about the content of this story.

**Warning – **Contains sexual situations and same sex relationships.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

--

**.unable.**

--

He knew this was wrong, the fierce passion building within his chest that caused his heart to thrum almost painfully against his ribcage and warmth to seep through his normally chilly body. He knew that he should push away the being that was now pressing their bodies together against the wall of the janitor's closet. However, the thought of riding himself of this heavenly heat, one so hot that it couldn't even compare to what Bella could give him, was agonizing in its own way.

Soft lips pressed against his neck, peppering the skin with wet kisses. A gasp escaped his own lips as he arched into the touch, head falling to the side to give the lips more skin to run over. Dark lashes fell against smooth pale cheeks, hiding butterscotch eyes from view, and heavy breaths escaped swollen lips. His nerves felt as if they were on fire, amplifying every touch, no matter how faint.

Suddenly golden eyes flew open and a low groan penetrated the heavy silence that had at first only been filled with harsh breathing and the shuffling and ruffling of clothes. His fingers gripped at the firm muscular shoulders before him as teeth nipped lightly at his neck, leaving small red marks in their wake. A soft breathy laugh escaped him.

"W-what are you? Some—ah—kind of vampire?" he asked with a wry smile, earning a bark of laughter in response.

"What do you think, Edward?" the other male breathed into Edward's ear before letting his tongue run over it, causing the vampire to shiver in pleasure.

"Jacob," he whined, pushing at the boy's shoulders. It was rather obvious that his ear was a rather sensitive spot and Jacob was prepared to exploit it.

His tongue was replaced with his teeth, biting down softly on Edward's earlobe, getting another moan out of the boy. A shudder ran through the vampire's body as he felt himself go limp in Jacob's arms, helpless to the other's whim. A chuckle escaped the werewolf's lips at the other's response.

However, as much as Edward was enjoying this – which was rather obvious thanks to the steadily forming bulge in his pants – he knew that he should push Jacob away. After all, he had Bella waiting for him outside. He was supposed to drive her home, yet here he was in this janitor's closet with his 'mortal enemy' doing the unthinkable.

It was a laughable thought, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black making out in the school's janitor closet. Hell, neither of those boys had thought that it would ever happen. Of course they would go at each other's throats, but never like this. Never. However, this wasn't the first time the two boys had found themselves pressed up against the wall, breathing hard, and wrapped up in that intense heat of passion.

Skillful fingers quickly unbuttoned Edward's offending shirt and ghosted over the skin that was kept hidden underneath as lips reattached themselves to the vampire's ear, trailing kisses all the way down to the now exposed collar bone. Edward gasped and shuddered beneath the other's touch, arching up towards it. His own fingers tangled in Jacob's dark hair as the lips moved further down, brushing over the vampire's nipple, causing Edward to let out a low hiss.

"You like that?" Jacob asked with a wolfish grin as he pulled away from Edward's chest for a moment, eyes turning up to look at the panting, slightly flustered vampire. Gold eyes turned away in embarrassment, causing the werewolf to chuckle, letting his hands run down the boy's sides, feeling the soft skin beneath the pads of his fingers. "Embarrassed?"

"… No." Edward let his gaze return to Jacob again, a mixture of longing and sadness buried within them. "Jacob, I can't—we can't." He took in a deep breath. "We can't do this… Bella… she—."

He was quickly silenced by Jacob's fingers pressing against his lips in a firm yet gentle manner. Their eyes locked as the silence engulfed them. No words passed their lips. There was no need for them. They both knew that the protest had been half-hearted and that stopping here would mean that an ache in the pit of their stomachs would arise, an ache that could not be satiated by any other.

"You don't mean that," the werewolf said softly, finally getting rid of the silence. "Edward," he breathed, letting his fingers slowly slip away, running over the swollen tissue as he leaned in. "Bella can wait."

Jacob was right. Bella could wait. Edward had such an advantage over her. Any lie he uttered, no matter how lame, would be accepted by her. All he needed to do was dazzle her at the same time, bringing the same lips that had touched Jacob's only moments before close to her face. It was a deceitful maneuver and Edward didn't understand why he put himself through this life of lying. He loved Bella! So, why did he go behind her back like this and do these things with Jacob? Jacob of all people! They were supposed to hate each other! It was written in their natures!

Taking Edward's silence as an act of compliance, Jacob pressed his lips against the other boy's, wasting no time in running his tongue along them. If Bella had been the one in Jacob's place then the vampire would've pulled away swiftly. However, with Jacob he didn't have to worry about breaking the other. They could let their passions run wild and not have a care in the world about safety.

Slowly he coaxed Edward's mouth open and plunged his tongue inside, letting it run along the boy's teeth, gums, and tongue, tasting the sweet flavor the boy possessed. While he kept the vampires mouth occupied, he began to undo Edward's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them swiftly. A small gasp escaped the bronze-haired boy's mouth as the pants fell to the floor, pooling around his ankles like they had done many times before. The kiss was broken.

"J-Jacob." He was shushed once more by Jacob's fingers. A smirk played upon the werewolf's lips as he ground his hips down into Edward's, eliciting another sharp breath to be drawn in.

"Come on now, Edward. Don't get shy. After all, this isn't the first time," Jacob teased, tapping Edward playfully on the nose, causing the vampire to frown, furrow his brow, and wrinkle his nose.

"Who said I was getting shy?" Edward asked as he pushed Jacob's hand away, raising an eyebrow, a smirk of his own coming to play upon his lips as he let his hand slide down to grip Jacob's behind. A look of surprise crossed his features. "What? No tail?" he asked, seemingly shocked at this discovery. "What sort of werewolf are you?"

Jacob snorted in response before grinning. "A tail-less one," he replied before pressing his fingers back against the vampire's lips. "Enough talking. Suck." Edward rolled his eyes, giving Jacob a look that said 'Well aren't we impatient?'. However, the vampire took the fingers into his mouth with little complaint.

Once they were coated with enough saliva – according to Jacob's standards at least – he withdrew his fingers, smirking. He was just about to yank Edward's boxers down when the vampire stopped him, gripping Jacob's wrists.

"You know, this isn't really fair," Edward said, "I mean. Here I am half-naked while you still have all your clothes on." Jacob sighed, growing impatient.

"Stop being spoiled," he said as his lips pulled back into a smug smirk. "Although, it pleases me to know that you like to see my body that much." Edward snorted, but Jacob ignored him. "But you know, Edward. The only thing I've taken off you is your pants. You still have your shirt—"

"Which is unbuttoned and hanging off my shoulders," the 'half-naked' Edward interrupted, eyebrows raised.

"Little technicality there," Jacob replied with a shrug. "Now are you going to let me pleasure you or are we just going to sit here with our erections all night?"

"Not until you get rid of some clothes," the vampire replied, completely serious. Jacob sighed, Edward's stubbornness beginning to frustrate him. However, he kept his cool.

"Fine. If seeing me naked means that much to you, go ahead. However, keep in mind that I could leave you here at any moment." There was a small pause as his lips curled back. "After all, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"And you think I'm not?" Edward asked as he let go of Jacob's wrists and swiftly pulled the boy's pants down, smirking as he did so. "There. Done. Now that wasn't so painful now was it?" Jacob glared at him. "Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a twist." He then pulled off his boxers, lower half completely naked. "Happy?"

"Yes," Jacob replied, pressing his lips to the vampire's neck again as his slick fingers moved around behind Edward. He grinned. "But I hate to break it to you Edward, but I don't wear panties." And with that he pushed one finger into the boy.

Edward gasped, eyes widening as he gripped the fabric of Jacob's shirt, twisting it sharply. A low moan escaped the boy as the probing finger pushed deeper inside him. The werewolf let out a growl, nuzzling against the other male's neck, loving the sounds he was receiving from the other. Wanting to hear more, he added the second finger, earning a hiss of pleasure from Edward that soon turned into a purr.

Jacob blinked. "You purr?" he asked the panting Edward, smirking in an amused fashion. He'd never heard Edward purr before. "Are you a cat now?" He ran his other hand over the boy's butt cheeks. "Mm. No tail on you either." His hand drifted up to grasp Edward's chin as he pushed up hard with his fingers, brushing the boy's prostate by chance. "Are you holding out on me, Edward Cullen?"

Edward let out a small soft cry, wrapping his arms around Jacob's shoulders, body shivering from the overwhelming sensation that had just rushed through him thanks to a mere brush. He bit his lip and shook his head, pressing his face into the werewolf's neck, causing the boy to stiffen a bit.

He was never exactly comfortable with the vampire so close to his throat. Perhaps it was a wolf thing, or the fact that Edward was a vampire. Jacob didn't know and frankly, he hardly cared. The point was that he didn't like having the boy's face there. However, for now he'd permit it. After all, Edward seemed docile enough at the moment.

Finally Jacob pulled his fingers out, earning a growl of protest from Edward, who seemed to not like having his pleasure taken away from him. However, Jacob shushed him quickly enough with a quick kiss, finding this wilder Edward more enticing, especially that expression of discontentment on the boy's face.

"Patience is a virtue, Edward," he teased, earning a throaty growl in response and a hard nip on his ear. It seemed that Edward wasn't in the mood for any teasing or delays anymore. Of course, Jacob just had to push a little bit more. "We're certainly eager today aren't we?"

Growling even louder, Edward tackled Jacob to the floor, pinning him there with his wrists above his head. Smirking, he leaned down till their lips were mere centimeters apart. Seems this little push had caused the fire within Edward to flare up and truthfully, Jacob rather liked it.

"Are you going to give me what I want or do I have to take it from you?" Edward hissed, his warm breath tickling the werewolf's face. Jacob's eyebrows went up at these words.

"Pray tell, how on Earth are you going to take it away from me?" he asked, knowing full well that he was only added wood to the fire by doing this. A small laugh escaped the other male's lips as he pulled away.

"Like this," he hissed before swiftly pushing himself down onto Jacob, shuddering when he felt that familiar yet alien sensation of being invaded rush up through him. His grip on Jacob's wrists faltered and soon he was gripping the boy's shoulders instead.

Now, Jacob on the other hand hadn't expected this. However, it was more than welcome when he felt himself being enveloped by a warmth that sent shivers down his spine. His lips parted in a silent gasp, back arching off the floor.

"You like that?" Edward asked as he shifted his hips around ever so slightly, rolling them down onto Jacob's. The boy whose back was pressed into the cold concrete floor let out a low hiss at the slight movement, biting his lip as his eyes closed.

"God! Edward!" Jacob gasped, gritting his teeth as his nails scraped across the floor, leaving white trails behind them. However, once Edward began to move up and then back down, the hands to whom these nails belonged relocated themselves to the vampire's hips, guiding them.

White teeth raked over the werewolf's unmarked neck, finally creating blemishes upon the skin. Perhaps the reason why Edward kept allowing this to happen was because with Jacob he could let himself go. Bella could never ever be beneath him like this. It just wasn't possible. Because with her he had to be careful, keep her safe, keep his animalistic side bottled up tight. However, with Jacob he didn't have to worry. After all, why should he care if the boy got hurt? They hated each other, right?

That question was becoming harder and harder to answer. Perhaps it was because right now Edward's body felt like it was on fire, burning with pleasure from the inside out, mirroring what was occurring within Jacob as well. Or maybe it was because neither of them knew the answer to it anymore.

It didn't take long before the two boys fell head-first into pools of ecstasy as they rode out their orgasms. They lay there, panting and sweating, basking in the afterglow, too dazed to even think about moving. However, a single word from Jacob quickly made Edward spring up.

"Bella…" the werewolf whispered. It was a single word that may have carried no meaning to most. However, to Edward it meant everything.

Cursing, the vampire sprung up and got dressed once more, shaking ever so slightly. Oh. He was certainly late now. How was he going to explain to Bella why he was nearly an hour late? His brain was buzzing with thoughts, piercing the cloud of lust that had been there before. It didn't take long before he was fully clothed and reaching for the doorknob. However, Jacob stopped him.

"Edward, wait." He then cupped the boy's face in his palms and pressed his lips against the one's set before him. It was a gentle kiss that made Edward's head spin and his thoughts crash into one another. The fact that a mere kiss was doing this to him scared him, so he quickly pulled away with wide eyes. He frowned.

"Jacob, this is just sex. It doesn't mean anything," he whispered, almost as if scolding the other, before rushing out, leaving Jacob alone in that janitor's closet to clean up the mess they'd made.

Edward's words had stung, which surprised Jacob. After all, he known that these private meetings of theirs meant absolutely nothing, they were just for a quick release. However, was it possible for him to think that maybe the real reason he'd started doing this with Edward was in hopes that something would bloom between the two of them? Jacob immediately berated himself for thinking such absurd things. The day he fell in love with Edward was the day that Bella became his.

However, he was unable to shake away these thoughts of love just like Edward was unable to keep himself from coming back to the closet's inviting darkness where his enemy and an hour of pure bliss awaited him.

Neither was able to quit.

--

**AN: **Ah. Pointless smut. Mm. Well, this is my first lemon on Wow right? So sorry if it totally sucks. I can't write good smut on my own D: Review?


End file.
